


Vapor (I'll take what you've got)

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (attempted) shame, Explicit Language, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Nervous Michael, Safe Haven, Sexual Humor, Suggested home violence, Suggestive Themes, happy michael, outcasts, pissing off old ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Andrea made a deal that their relationship is strictly a non-relationship: sex only.  One day, Michael confesses that he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vapor (I'll take what you've got)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the picture used.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

                                                                           

 

"See you 'round," she smirked, buttoning her jeans as she walked out with a wink.  Michael ran out of his apartment in his boxers, grabbing her elbow to spin her around, her back hitting the wall.  
"What the fuck?" she asked, a smile curling onto her lips when she saw Michael just before he pressed his body against her, pinning her hands above her head.  "Yes, Michael?" she asked, her tone even as she looked into his green eyes, dark with lust.  He raised an eyebrow at her, tightening his grip on her wrists.  "Yes, sir?" she asked, her core twisting into knots...again.  
"Stay for dinner?" he asked, loosening his grip on her, the color of his eyes lightening slightly.  
"Mike," she sighed.  "You know that's not part of the deal."  
  
They had been fulfilling each other's carnal needs for several years now, "no strings attached" had been the deal.  They had both agreed that they weren't a "thing", having many other partners since making this deal in the 11th grade.  They had found a kinship in their less-than-ideal home lives, often sneaking out when fists started to fly, finding solace in each other's lost souls.  They had agreed to three conditions:  no cuddling, no pillow talk, no information on other partners, and it had worked out for them so far.  They were free sprits; broken, but free.  Michael and Andrea knew each other better and were closer than they would ever let another soul be to themselves, never judging or feeling put out when they had a new partner.  They would get together to forget about the bullshit in their lives, even if it's just for a little while.  
  
"Come on, Andi.  You know you've worked up an appetite," Michael smirked as he lightly ran his hand over her stomach, relishing their skin-on-skin contact for a little bit longer.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing and a toe tapping on the floor.  They looked to see Mrs. Johnson staring at them with a very disappointed look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.  Who even taps their toes anymore?  Uptight old ladies, that's who.  
"Ah, good evening, Mrs. Johnson," Michael said, becoming aware that he was in his boxers in the hallway of their apartment building, pinning a woman against a wall who wasn't dressed in much more than he was.  
"Mr. Clifford," she said, pursing her lips as she looked him up and down.  "This must be the flavor of the week."  
"Third, actually," Michael embellished, winking at Andrea, inviting her to join the fun.  It had been a while since Michael's apartment had been the venue of their escapades, so they hadn't had to deal with Mrs. Johnson in a while.  
  
"I have enough energy for round six, if you want to include Mrs. Johnson, baby," Andrea said, running her nails down Michael's chest lightly, causing the old woman to scoff.  
"Your parents should have taught you to have more respect for yourself young lady.  Dressing like _that_ in public and having multiple sexual partners at your age is dangerous.  You should be ashamed of yourself," Mrs. Johnson spat, a sneer on her face.  Michael's body tensed, words on his tongue to defend Andrea and to tell the old bat to mind her damn business, but they fell to the wayside when Andrea turned them around so that Michael was now pinned against the wall of the hallway.  
  
Michael moaned when Andrea groped him, planting kisses down his torso as she dropped to her knees in the hallway, her fingers hooked in the waistband of Michael's boxers as his hand came to rest on the back of her head, their movements having become well-versed through the years.  Mrs. Johnson gasped, shielding her eyes as she ran down the hallway and down the stairs, praying for their "devil-stricken souls" the whole way.  
Andrea and Michael couldn't help but laugh once she was out of earshot.  Michael looked down at Andrea, who was still kneeling on the floor in front of him, her head thrown back in laughter.  He offered her his hand, helping her off the floor and into his arms.  
  
"I mean it," he said into her ear.  She pulled back to look at him, his hands dropped to capture hers.  "Have dinner with me."  He saw Andrea's refusal perched on her flawless lips, but he wasn't having it.  "I don't care about a 'deal' we made when we were 17, Andi.  At the end of the day, I'd rather see you walking into my door and climbing into my bed than the other way around," he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, the sincerity of his words finally sinking in.  
"Mike...I don't know that I have much more to offer you than what we're doing right now."  
"I'll take what you've got.  You're the thing I can't quit, what I keep coming back to for more.  No, listen, Andi," he said, his hands coming to her waist when she tried to pull away from him.  "Just listen.  You've got what I want.  Lie to me and say we don't fit together perfectly, even as fucked up as we are," Michael said, his eyes searching Andrea's frantically for the truth.  Seconds felt like hours as silence hung heavily between the two.  Finally, her hands squeezed his gently.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly, nodding her head.  
"'Okay'?" Michael repeated, a smile forming on his lips.  
"Yeah, Mikey," Andrea giggled.  " Let's start with dinner."  
Michael shouted in triumph, wrapping his arms around Andrea's waist, picking her up and twirling her in the hallway as she giggled into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Where do you want to go?  What are you hungry for?  It's your choice," Michael rushed out excitedly, gently putting Andrea down, his hands not leaving her waist, her arms still encased around his neck.  
"Mikey!  Chill out.  Let's go for a walk, we'll figure it out on the way," Andrea replied, her hands running down Michael's bare arms until they reached his hands, intertwining their fingers.  
"Okay.  Yeah, let's go," Michael smiled, keeping one hand in hers as he turned to walk towards the stairs.  
"Um, Mike?" Andrea said, her feet still planted in their position.  
"Yeah?  Do you want to stay in?  We can order pizza or Chinese?"  Michael turned to her, nerves evident in the speed of his words.  
"I don't care where we eat, but you might want to put on pants first," she said, pointing to his boxer-clad hips.  
"Shit," he laughed.  "Fuck it, we're ordering in," Michael pulled Andrea into his apartment, shutting the door with a kick as their lips found each other's again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
